The instant invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and, more specifically, to portable instrumentation used by telephone and communication line technicians.
At the present state of the art, installation technicians have a need to test the telephone line that connects the telephone interface, located inside a business or residence, and the junction box typically located high on a telephone pole, or, similarly, the cable that connects the junction box to the main cable feeder located on another pole. This is illustrated in FIG. 1. There are two basic tests to be performed: 1) testing the line for continuity by detection of tone, and, 2) testing for noise.
At the present state of the art, the test technician must first enter the residence or business to attach a tone generator to the telephone interface, then climb the telephone pole to monitor the signal at the junction box. The technician must then descend from the junction box, re-enter the residence or business and turn off the tone generator to check for dial tone. If noise, static or a ground condition is detected, the tone generator is turned on and the technician returns to the junction box to repeat the process. A similar procedure is followed to test the block cable from the junction box to the main cable feeder.
The procedure wastes a great deal of time, costs the utility or the customer a large excess expense, and causes undue fatigue to the technician. Importantly, it also increases the likelihood of injury to the technician. In addition, access to the junction box is sometimes limited due to business or physical restrictions. For example, a business where the junction box is located may subsequently close.